babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2230s
This is a list of events that occurred in the 2230s: 2230 * The Dilgar War begins as Earth Alliance comes to the aid of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, attempting to halt the Dilgar's reign of genocide. ;Wednesday , August 10, 2230 * Susan Ivanova, daughter of Sofie and Andrei Ivanov, is born in St. Petersburg, Russian Consortium. 2231 * Jha'dur, the Dilgar war criminal known as "Deathwalker," is responsible for destruction of planets Tirolus, Comac IV, and Halax. * After 100 Narn years, the First Centauri Occupation of Narn ends.Midnight on the Firing Line.By Any Means Necessary - A Narn year is 1.22 Earth Years.Deathwalker - Jha'dur explains they would have helped the Narn with theCentauri had it not been for theEarth Alliance intervention in the Dilgar War and knows of G'Kar as a resistance leaders of stature.The Centauri leave behind some of their weaponry which the Narn dismantle and duplicate In the Beginning 2232 * Battle of Balos: the Dilgar are finally defeated by the Earth Alliance and League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Dilgar War ends. * Jha'dur flees the Non Aligned sectors. She is secretly sheltered by the Wind Swords clan of the Minbari Warrior Caste.Deathwalker * The Dilgar race becomes all but extinct when their sun goes supernova. * Turnbow "Large" first serves with his lifelong friend "Buffer".GROPOS (episode) * Iuripae Julina, renowned Centauri Xenochef dies from food poisoning.Dining on Babylon 5 2233 * Birth of Talia Winters in Vienna, Earth.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - cites Conjecture based on "Divided Loyalties" * Lianna Kemmer is born.Survivors - the script cites Lianna as 25 years old 2235 * Elizabeth Lochley runs away from home to escape her father's alcoholism and begins sleeping rough and becoming a substance abuser herself. She meets fellow homeless girl Zoe and for a time the two live together in an old burnt out hotel. While the two form a close bond, Zoe's inner demons eventually catch up with her and one day Elizabeth comes home to find Zoe dead from an overdose. Distraught, Elizabeth calls her mother and 10 hours later her father turns up with half a dozen off-duty marines to take her home.Day of the Dead 2236 *John Sheridan travels to Tibet and meets the Dalai Lama at age 21. *After hiding the truth most of her life, Sofie Ivanov is discovered to be a telepath on her thirty-fifth birthday. *John Sheridan enlists in Earthforce Academy.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars 2237 * Birth of Galen to two techno-mages. Elric is assigned by The Circle to monitor Galen's growth and development.Casting ShadowsInvoking Darkness * Jeffrey Sinclair enlists in Earthforce Academy. While there he develops what would become a lifelong fascination with Tennyson's poem Ulysses.And the Sky Full of StarsThe Parliament of Dreams * During the miners' strikes on Ganymede, the father of Neeoma Connoly is shot and killed. His death would inspire his daughter to spend her life fighting for worker's rights.By Any Means Necessary * Stephen Franklin makes his first trip on the Moon-Mars run. During the trip a friend of his fools around in one of the transport's airlock and accidentally opens the outer door to space and is killed. The sight of watching his friend being spaced while he is powerless to do anything will leave a deep impression on him, including an inability to see the funny side when he hears a joke about spacing someone.And Now For a Word - Stephen was 17 at the time 2238 * The Drazi Freehold upgrade the Sun-Hawks by adding a ship-portable particle beam weapon to complement the standard issue plasma cannons.Babylon 5: Into the Fire (Game) 2239 * Londo Mollari marries Timov, daughter of Algul, an arranged marriage.Soul Mates - as of 2259, she had been with Londo for 20 years * The Drazi Freehold acquire Centauri power and drive technology from the Narn Regime which they begin retrofitting into a few select Sun-Hawks. * Earthforce's early cyber experiments culminate with the Lazarus Project, having failed to integrate healthy brain tissue with computer components they instead opt to experiment on near-death subjects such as accident victims, wounded soldiers and coma patients.A Spider in the Web * John Sheridan and Elizabeth Lochley graduate from the Academy and marry immediately afterwards, though they divorce only three months later. * Ensign John Sheridan is assigned to the Moon-Mars Patrol, under Jack Maynard and the two become lifelong friends.A Distant Star ;Monday, April 15, 2239 * Birth of Jonathan Harris in Tucson, Arizona.The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father - from the computer biographical display References Category:Timeline